A New Method Of Travel
by Fire-Shark
Summary: When one of Sakura's feathers end up on a world accessible by stargate, desperate circumstances have a way of occuring. Will the feather fall into the hands of the Goa'uld system lords? Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Stargate SG-1 crossover
1. Introductions

Well, as the summary says, this is a crossover between Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Stargate SG-1. I just thought it would be fun to write. The planet they're on in this chapter is the planet in the second season (episode 18: Serpent's Lair) where they go when they think they are recieiving a transmission from the Tok'ra but where Apophis crash lands and asks for sanctuary from Sokar. I don't own Tsubasa or Stargate. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

...,...

Syaoran looked around warily as they landed on the next world in their search for Sakura's feathers. It was a desert, reminding him strongly of Clow. The air had the same dusty smell, and the sea of sand was unbroken as far as the eye could see in any direction. Seeing that it was deserted, for the moment at least, he relaxed. Looking toward the base of a great sand dune ahead of them, he imagined the mysterious ruins of Clow rising majestically out of the sand. He felt a twinge of sadness at the circumstances that had brought them here, but quickly suppressed it.

"It looks like home," Sakura said wistfully, echoing his thoughts aloud. The others looked at her sympathetically.

"Do you sense a feather here, Mokona?" Syaoran asked the little white creature. Mokona closed its eyes and scrunched its face into an expression of concentration.

"No," it said finally, "not really. But there's something strange coming from over there." It pointed to one of the dunes surrounding them; the one Syaoran had imagined the Clow ruins in. They trudged their way through the soft sand to the top of the dune, and peered over it, not knowing what to expect.

To their surprise, there was nothing but a strange upright circle in the valley beyond the sand dune.

"Well what's that?" Kurogane asked in a surly tone.

"I'm not sure," Syaoran replied, half-sliding and half-walking down the sand dune to get to the strange object.

"Well, we might as well go down," Fai said after a moment, and proceeded to slide down the sand dune, steadying the Princess Sakura as she followed him.

"Let's go down, Kuro-poo! Let's go see the circle!" Mokona said, bounding up to Kurogane's head.

"How about I throw you down to that circle," Kurogane grumbled, but followed the others down into the valley.

When they reached the strange circle, Syaoran was already scampering around it excitedly, examining it curiously.

"It seems to be made of some sort of quartz," he told them as they approached. "And look over here! There are two other things we didn't see from the dune." He pointed at a strange metal box on wheels and a pedestal with a ring of symbols on it. "The box thing doesn't look like it really belongs here, but the circle and that pedestal are made of the same thing, as far as I can tell."

"Can you read the symbols on it?" Fai asked him. "They may give us a hint as to where we are."

"Well, that's the thing. I've never seen anything like them before. But these symbols match the one in the inner ring on that circle."

Kurogane was standing next to the strange box. "Well, what about this thing, huh? What is its purpose here?"

Before anyone could answer, the circle started moving, and the lights around its rim lit up one by one. The five travelers backed away, watching. Kurogane put his hand on his sword, ready to draw it and fight, and Syaoran pulled Sakura behind him so that he could better protect her.

The final red triangle on the top of the circle set itself into place, lighting up, and suddenly what appeared to be a large wave of water came whooshing out of the circle, before settling back into it as a fluctuating surface across the plane of the circle. Syaoran took a curious, though hesitant, step forward.

"Syaoran!" Mokona called out. "There's a feather behind that circle! It's very faint, but I can sense it through that water."

Suddenly four people stepped through the strange water-like surface. They stared at the five standing on the sand.

"Carter," one of them said to the only female among them. "I thought there were no people here."

"Sir, the MALP didn't show signs of any life forms, and we sure didn't encounter anyone but Apophis the last time we were here."

"Well, let's ask them where they came from," one of the other men said. He cleared his throat, and looked at Syaoran. "Excuse me. We weren't aware there were any people on this planet. We are travelers, from Earth."

They stared at him. Syaoran found himself thinking that this young man was like his father. He had the same blond hair and glasses, and an open, honest face.

The man exchanged an uneasy glance with the man who had spoken before. Syaoran perceived him to be the leader of their little group.

"We are also travelers," Fai answered finally. "Sorry for our speechlessness, but we were dumbfounded by your strange entrance."

"Travelers, huh? From where?" The leader asked.

"Jack, maybe we should be a bit more diplomatic when dealing with alien people," the one who reminded Syaoran of his father said in a low voice.

"Hey, who are you calling an alien?" Kurogane bristled, taking immediate offense.

"I merely meant that you are not from Earth, as we are, so you are alien to us. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"They still didn't answer my question. Where are you from?" The one called Jack demanded again.

"Jack," the sandy haired man began warningly, but was cut off.

"Daniel," Jack said in a tone that effectively cut off any more discussion.

"We are from various places, none of which are very interesting," Fai interrupted smoothly. "What we are most curious about is that thing you came through."

"You're not from this world, are you?" The female asked them, stepping forward to see them more clearly around Jack and Daniel.

Fai looked at her. "You are most perceptive," he said, smiling at her. "But you aren't from this world, either, are you?"

"No, we're not. We are an exploration team from Earth, and we travel through this, the stargate, to other planets." She said, gesturing at the circle behind her.

"Woah woah woah," said Jack, interrupting again. "If you're not from this planet, and you don't know what the stargate is, how did you get here and what are you doing here?"

The five looked at each other, uneasy, and indecisive. Finally Syaoran decided on honesty.

"This little creature here enables us to travel across dimensions to other worlds. We are looking for something precious that was scattered across dimensions and that we need to get back." He held Mokona up for them to see and hoped that they would believe him.

"And what are these precious things that you have to get back?" Jack asked.

"Jack, maybe they don't want to divulge some things with us. We did just meet them, after all." Daniel said reasonably. He had a long-suffering tone, as if he was forever trying to make Jack see the error of his ways.

"Oh for crying out loud, Daniel, they've just appeared on this planet out of thin air and you don't even want to know why?"

"Of course I want to know why, Jack, but sometimes there needs to be trust between two parties before the reasons are explained."

Jack stared at him. "Fine. Well, now that they're here, what do we do? Do we continue on our mission and leave the gate unguarded, or do we stay here and make them trust us?"

"Actually, sir, our little friend here also has the ability to sense what we are looking for," Fai said, patting Mokona as he spoke. "When you came through your stargate, it sensed one of these treasures on the other side of it. If you could explain more about this stargate, I think we'd be happy to tell you our full reasons for being here."

Jack and his team exchanged a glance.

"Alright," he said finally. "Carter, you explain it to them."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Well, the stargate is a method of intergalactic travel. There are gates like this one on many other worlds, and the two gates have the ability to establish what we call a wormhole between them. All someone has to do to travel through the gate is step through the event horizon, and they will be converted to energy and will appear almost instantaneously through the receiving gate."

"Carter." Jack said.

"Sir?"

"I actually understood that."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, sir."

"I didn't," Kurogane grumbled. "Sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me."

Syaoran puzzled his way through it. "I think I understand. So what are these symbols on the gate and this pedestal thing?"

Fai smiled. "Our young friend here is an archaeologist. Obscure symbols fascinate him."

Daniel looked at him. "I'm also an archaeologist," he told him. "What's your name?"

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran. Well, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come over here to the DHD—dial home device—and I'll explain what I can about the language of the Ancients."

"And in the meantime you can tell us why you're here," Jack said to the remaining three. Syaoran had absently brought Mokona with him to hear Daniel's explanation, as Mokona had been sitting on his head.

"I suppose we should. After all, you told us about your own method of travel." Fai said, smiling again. "First, though, I think some introductions are in order. I'm Fai, the girl is Sakura, the boy, as he said, is Syaoran, and this grumpy man is Kuro-pii."

"KUROGANE!" Kurogane roared at him in irritation.

"And the creature is called Mokona," Fai continued, as if he had not heard.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack said. "The archaeologist is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and this is Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. We're the team SG-1. Now, why are you here?"

"Not one for getting to know one another, I see," Fai said, still smiling. "Alright. Well, as Syaoran said, Mokona provides us a method of travel through dimensions. We are traveling in search of Princess Sakura's memories, which are in the shape of feathers and have been scattered to many different worlds."

"Not me," Kurogane said. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Don't mind Kuro-rin. He just doesn't like to admit that he cares." Fai said conversationally to Sam.

"I told you not to call me stupid names!"

Samantha chuckled.

"In truth, we joined up with Syaoran and Sakura a while ago. I was trying to get away from my home world, and Kuro-burro was trying to get back to his. Unfortunately, none of us alone could afford the cost 

to get to another world, so we combined our prices and were just able to pay. The worlds Mokona travels to are random, so we have no way of knowing what kind of situation we will be in next. Fate will decide when Kurgy will be able to go home, or when Sakura will get all her memories back."

"And you said Mokona sensed one of the feathers through the gate?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, that's right."

Sam looked at Jack. "That means there must be one on Earth, sir."

"Yeah. So?" he said.

"With all due respect, sir, I really think we ought to help them."

"You're female sensitivity is getting the best of you, Major. They may be human, except for that Mokona thing, but they may be carrying all sorts of alien diseases. You know what the General will say if we bring them to Earth."

"Excuse me Sir, but that's never stopped you before."

"That was before, Samantha. This is now. And now I'm saying we can't take alien life forms through the gate."

Kurogane, all unnoticed, had grown red at the mention of "carrying diseases," and "alien life forms."

"Now you listen up!" he rumbled angrily. "You will take us through that gate so the Princess can get her feather back. Then we'll be on our way and you won't have to worry about us anymore."

"He does have a point, sir," Sam said.

"Now you stay out of this," Jack snapped at her.

"Jack O'Neill," the one called Teal'c finally spoke. "If this Mokona of theirs can take them to other worlds, then what is to stop them from going to Earth even if they are not allowed through the stargate?"

Jack glared at him. "Oh, fine," he said finally. "But one of you had better think of a good excuse to give General Hammond." He stalked off to where Daniel and Syaoran hovered over the DHD. The others followed him, the decisions made.

"So these would be the coordinates for PB5-926." Daniel was saying, pointing out symbols on the pedestal.

"PB5-926?" Syaoran asked.

"The number we've assigned to this planet. We've actually been here once before, but circumstances kept us from looking around much. This was a resource exploration mission, to see if there is something on this planet that Earth could use."

"Alright, kids, history lesson's over. Daniel, dial us home," Jack said to them.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked as Daniel pressed the symbols.

"Earth," Fai answered, and the group followed the SG team through the gate, on to yet another world in their search for Sakura's lost memories.


	2. Locating a Memory

Many apologies for not updating this for so long! I've gotten a fair amount of requests to update it, so I finally decided to get off my butt and do it. I was afraid if I didn't do it now, I'd never get it done before I headed back to school, and then I'd be too busy. xD I'm very grateful for all the interest there seems to be in this story, and I'll do my best to keep up with it. I do not own any characters, places, things, or concepts from Stargate SG-1 or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

__...__

The minute they appeared on the other side of the gate, Mokona opened its eyes.

"The feather! It's here!" It said.

"Colonel, what is the meaning of this?" A voice said before anyone could respond to Mokona's statement. "Who are these people?"

"General Hammond, sir," Jack said, walking down the ramp to meet the bald man standing at the end. "These are…travelers, sir. They're looking for something, and one of those somethings happens to be on Earth. Sir."

"So you let them through? What about contamination, and the safety of this planet?"

Syaoran and the others looked at each other uncomfortably. They had never thought of themselves as a threat to any of the worlds they had visited, but there was obviously a valid reason to be concerned.

"General, they have a method of travel of their own. If we didn't let them through the gate, then it's entirely possible they could have just come to Earth on their own. At least this way we will know of their presence and can make them seem not so, well, alien."

General Hammond looked over the strange group for a moment. "I hope you'll forgive me, but we're going to have to have our doctors do an examination of you, and keep you under quarantine until they tell me you pose no health risk to this planet."

"Of course sir, we quite understand," Fai told him. "And I assure you we will try to comply with your requests. We have no wish to cause problems."

"Good," said General Hammond. He turned to Jack. "I want a full debriefing of SG-1's mission to PB5-926 at 07:30," he told him.

"Yes, sir, we'll be there." Jack said. Hammond nodded, and strode out of the gate room. Some of the surrounding men came forward to take Syaoran's group to the infirmary. They were all dressed as Jack and his team, and were armed with guns, which they handled with a modest proficiency.

They escorted the group to the elevator, past SG-1.

"Don't worry," Jack called after them, seeing their nervous looks. "A quick prick with a needle and it's over before you know it."

Teal'c looked at him in mild surprise. "In actuality, Colonel O'Neill, there is a great deal more involved in being tested as an alien on Earth."

Jack looked back at him, seeming at a loss for words. "Well, I guess I wouldn't know about that," he said finally.

The last Syaoran and the group saw of the team as the elevator doors closed was Samantha hiding a smile from her two comrades.

…

After what seemed an eternity to Syaoran, they were released from the infirmary. Though the majority of the tests had been conducted on the little Mokona, the humans were grateful to be dismissed. The kind but business-like lady introduced to them as Doctor Frasier told them that they were not a threat so far as she could determine, and saw them into the hands of a group of men very similar to the group that had escorted them to the infirmary. The new escort led them to a group of very Spartan rooms on yet another floor of Stargate Command, and firmly locked them into their separate quarters.

"If you need anything, just open this panel in the door and tell the guard outside," one of the soldiers said to Syaoran as he opened a heavily reinforced door. "The doors will be locked as a matter of precaution, and there will always be someone posted outside each of your rooms."

Syaoran opened his mouth to object to Sakura being left alone, but she cut him off. "I'll be fine, Syaoran," she told him before he could say a word. He looked at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, and nodded. The others were led to their own respective doors, and Syaoran stepped into his own room. He could hear a brief discussion about what to do with Mokona before the door clanged shut, and hoped it would be resolved with the creature staying in Sakura's company. Despite her assurances that she would be all right, he was uncomfortable with the thought of her staying alone in a new and strange place.

"Not very comfortable, but they suffice," said a voice, and he turned to see Jack's face peering in through the grating in the door. After Syaoran looked at him in confusion for a moment, he continued. "The rooms, I mean. Anyway, General Hammond wants to see you and your friends. I hope you're up for some talking, because I think he'll want to hear the full story behind these feathers."

"I'll tell him whatever he needs to know," Syaoran said in reply, walking closer to the door. Jack's face disappeared, and Syaoran heard a click as the door was unlocked. He stepped out into the hallway as Jack pulled the door open, noticing that the others had already been let out of their rooms. Kurogane was muttering something about being dragged all over the place with no chance for rest, but followed with the rest of the group as Jack led them back through the echoing corridors of Stargate Command.

…

"And one of these feathers is somewhere on Earth?" General Hammond asked after the group had recounted a summary of their journey. He had listened to their story politely, only interrupting to ask a question occasionally.

"Yes," said Mokona as Syaoran nodded in response to his question.

"Sir, with all due respect, if the feathers are as powerful as they say they are, I think it would be in our best interests to find it and return it to Sakura before anyone else on Earth finds it," Sam said before General Hammond could speak again.

"You're probably right, Major, but just where do you propose we start looking?"

"Mokona has the ability to sense the whereabouts of the feathers, Sir," Fai answered, stepping forward. The five had stood before the long table at which the members of SG-1 and General Hammond sat as they recounted their tale.

"You'll have to devise some sort of disguise, then, because I cannot allow a non-human creature to leave this base and risk being seen by the public," the General responded.

Syaoran nodded. "We'll come up with something."

"How specifically can you locate the feather?" The General asked Mokona then.

The little creature looked up at him and shrugged. "It gets more precise when I get closer. But it's coming from that way." It pointed.

"Almost due west of us," Samantha said. "Can you tell how far?"

Mokona shook its head. "It's not very close, though, or I'd be able to tell where it is more accurately."

"Maybe it's at Area 51," Jack said suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Clichéd as that is," he added in response to their scrutiny.

"What is Area 51?" Syaoran asked, looking puzzled.

"It's the place where the government does all its secret testing," Jack told him seriously. Syaoran looked even more confused.

"Actually, the Groom Lake Facility at Nellis—what the Colonel refers to as Area 51—is where we've been storing all the artifacts we bring back from missions," Sam told him. "It does make sense for this feather to be there, sir. If it were anywhere else on the planet we'd have known about it by now, based on the description of its power." This last was directed at General Hammond.

"Alright," said Kurogane gruffly before anyone else could speak. "We go to this Area 51, get the feather, and then leave this planet and continue our search."

"I'm afraid I can't authorize that," General Hammond said. "I can't reasonably justify letting a group of alien life forms we've only just met go to the Groom Lake Facility in search of an alien technology that we know almost nothing about."

The four humans and Mokona stared at him in chagrin. Before they could say anything, though, Colonel O'Neill spoke up.

"If I may, sir," he began hesitantly, and then continued as General Hammond looked at him. "Perhaps SG-1 can go search for this feather. With your permission, of course."

Hammond looked from him to the other members of his team. "Major, Doctor Jackson, are you okay with this?" They both nodded in response. He looked inquiringly at the Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"I, too, believe we should help these people regain their memory feathers," Teal'c said. "If all that is required to do so is a trip to Area 51, then it is a small favor granted."

"Well," said the General. "If that's settled, I'll call and tell them to expect you. You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

As they filed out of the room, Syaoran suppressed a smile at their success. They hadn't achieved another memory for Sakura yet, but now it was just a matter of time.


End file.
